


The Dress

by ImhereImQuire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion flirts with Sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> In response to: Tyrion x Sweets: Leave a “Enamor Me” in my ask, and I will write a fluffy drabble characters trying to woo one another.

The dress was a curious arrangement of silken scraps; triangles that conceal little more than her nipples and long strips which fall from the chain about her hips, covering little.

“How do I look then, Yollo?” she asked, as she turned, slowly sending the slashes of silver and cornflower swaying from side to side, as though this were a new dress that she was proud of, and not an outfit she had worn a dozen or so times and hated upon each of them.

“Is this what the ladies of Ghis wear?” he asked and she gave a short, bitter laugh.

“A free woman would rather go about her day naked than wear this, and would be better treated, too. It’s a slave’s dress.” she told him with a long suffering sigh at his stupidity.

“I’d like to see you as a free woman then” he observed with a grin that was more of a leer, and despite herself she began giggling in response. 


End file.
